You Belong With Me
by blackslayer14
Summary: Jeff is a geek who is in love with his best friend.


"Jeff Hardy has a crush on Mark Calaway his best friend, but he won't tell him because his crush has a girlfriend."

(Your on the phone with your girlfriend with your girlfriend she's going off about something you said because she doesn't get you humor like I do)

"Jeff sees Mark and his girlfriend Michell fighting in the hallway at school. Then Mark come over to Jeff's locker."

You okay? asks Jeff

I'm tired of drama. Said Mark

I'm sorry. Mark I-. Jeff gets cut off by Matt his older brother and Glenn Mark's little brother.

Hey little bro and Mark. Said Matt

Hey Matty and Glenny. Said Jeff

Hey Matt and Glenn. Said Mark

Hey. Said Glenn

"We all headed home. You see Mark's and my room are across from each other. I go to my room."

(I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do

But she wear short skirts I wear T-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleacher's dreaming about the day when you wake and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you been here all along so why can't you see? you belong with me, you belong with me)

Jeff's pov

'I'm in my room dancing and singing Tokio Hotel - Dark side of the sun."

Mark's pov

"I open my curtain to see what Jeff is up to. I see Jeff dancing and singing to Tokio Hotel no doubt. I laugh because it is funny and cute. I close my curtain and go to bed."

Jeff's pov

"The song finishes and I just plump down on my bed and went to sleep."

(Walking the streets with you and you worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down you say your fine I know you better then that. Hey what are ya doing with a girl like that.)

Jef's pov

"Mark and I are walking around town. Mark pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I look at him. just then Michelle pulls up. Mark climbs into the car and he wave bye and I wave bye. Then Michelle kisses Mark. I felt as if my world came clashing down."

(She wears high heels, I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleacher's dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you you been here all along so why can't you see?, you belong with me, you belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me.)

Jeff's pov

"I'm at the homecoming football game we just won the game. I see Mark going toward Michelle, but she is talking to to another guy. Mark gets mad and breaks it off with her. I'm shocked to say."

(Oh I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry and I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me.)

Jeff's pov

"I look out my window and see Mark writing. It says are you going tonight? I write back saying no studying. Mark writes back wish you were. I smile and I take my glasses off."

(Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? you belong with me.)

Jeff's pov

"I walk in the gym everyone is staring at me, I spot Mark talking to Matty and Glenny."

(Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me.)

Jeff's pov

"I see Mark, and Mark sees me. They are shocked to see that my big glasses are gone and I'm wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a deep green shirt. Mark gets out of his shock and starts coming towards me."

(Standing by and waiting at your back door all this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me.)

Jeff's pov

"I see that Michelle tries to stop Mark, but he doesn't care and keeps coming towards me. Michelle can't believe it."

Mark I love you. I said

I love you Jeff. Said Mark

"We kiss and get together"

THE END


End file.
